Finding Love
by sgu
Summary: A take on Chi Park and Robert Chase's relationship.


Chapter 1

Chi stared unseeingly at the beautiful front lawn of Princeton Hospital. Her thoughts occupied with House's cold assessment of her using her parents as an excuse to avoid forming any emotional attachment outside of her family.

"It's a beautiful evening." Adams breathed in the air, as she and Chase stepped out. "Nice to be out early for once," she faced the small woman by her right. "See you tomorrow, Park."

"Night," Chase followed, walking down the steps with Adams.

Park nodded in response, then before she could stop herself, she shouted: "Chase!" He turned in askance while Adams continued to walk on.

"Will you have drinks with me?" She had to raise her voice since he was nearly 20 yards away from her.

Chase looked around for Adams who was already halfway to the parking lot. "You mean the team?"

"No, just you." She was nearly shouting now and people were beginning to stare. Chase started to walk slowly up the stairs until they were nearly of the same height.

"Like a date?" He frowned in confusion.

She nodded, swallowing the fear.

"Er," he hesitated. "Office dating might not be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well," he could not meet her gaze, "it might lead to complications."

"You asked Holly out last week and the week before that it was Veronica."

He winced inwardly. "They were nurses."

"You married a colleague." Park was actually arguing with him.

"That was different."

She raised a brow. "How so?"

_I was in love with her,_ he thought. "It just is." He finished almost impatiently, not liking to be placed on the spot.

Park looked at him for a moment, as though studying him. "All right. Good night." She tried hard not to reveal her dejection.

Chase stopped her before she could walk away. "It's nothing personal, Park. It's not just going to work, that's all."

She wanted to ask why it was so but bit her tongue and nodded instead. There was only so much she could do.

Chase misunderstood her acquiesence and flashed her his charming boyish smile, grateful that the awkward moment was resolved. "See you tomorrow."

Chapter 2

_One week later. _

"It was the most amazing show," Adams beamed at Taub and Park. "The girls were going crazy, while this," she motioned to a slightly preening Chase, "man kept singing old town."

"Nice way to spend a Thursday night," Taub sipped his coffee. "Would have been nicer if you called me."

"It was a spur of the moment decision," Chase answered, "Besides you had your kids."

Taub deadpanned. "I can't wait until they grow up and start ignoring me, so I can stop watching Barney and have fun with a karaoke king."

Park kept her gaze cool, as she listened to the exchange. Pictures of Adams and Chase singing and having fun at Havana Pub flashed in her mind. _So much for not dating colleagues,_ she thought sadly.

"Park," Adams nudged her. "How about you join us this Friday? We need a back up on our Elvis medley."

The idea of seeing them actually together did not bode well. She cleared her throat. "Er, I have to take Popo to her Senior Center."

"You can come by after," Chase said, munching on his bagel, "We won't be there until 10 anyway."

_We?_ Park nearly voiced her surprise but thankfully House marched inside the room, dumping the files on the table.

"We're lucky, folks. Today we bask in royalty." House dropped his bag and started for the coffee machine.

"Prince Tamaco Shek Dhe-," Taub pronounced slowly.

"Otherwise known as Prince Puker." House interrupted, obviously not concerned with what he considered unimportant details.

Adams sighed inwardly at the childish play.

"I didn't name the child." House smarted, preparing his coffee.

"35 is hardly a child," Chase quickly read through the ER findings. "Muscle spasms, vomiting and diarrhea."

"Electrolytes are low." Taub murmured, "Could be a bad case of food poisoning. Says here the patient had dinner at the Four Seasons."

"Which was the initial diagnosis." House sat down, "Until the bleeding five hours ago. Apparently, Prince Puker is gushing blood out of every orifice known to man. Not quite a pretty sight for someone in need of a wife."

"Autoimmune," Adams offered, "Might be a virus he picked up that spread to his inner tubes that lay dormant then got triggered last night." Though she knew she was enabling House's antics, she could not resist and asked: " What does his love life have to do with the case?"

House leaned forward, as though to share a secret. "I heard he's worth nearly 100 million and was ranked the 19th most eligible royal in the world in 2010. How about it, Adams?"

"Again, what has that got to do with the case?" Adams asked. House looked heavenward, as though frustrated with speaking to an imbecile. "A new flat screen TV, a better cappucino maker and spa equipment, that's what. I'd offer Park to the man but what good would that do?"

Park schooled her features, but Adams saw the flash of pain at the insult.

Chase gave House a dirty look. "Scardosis. Liver is shot which caused the bleeding, nausea and spasms. It fits."

"Could also be his blood type. Royalty marry among themselves." Park started to write down notes. "The absence of Y chromosomes make him susceptible to diseases."

"His parents aren't related," House brooded, then stopped when the team looked up in askance. "I read _Hello_." He lifted his pinky finger as he sipped his coffee.

"But his grandparents must be." Park reasoned. "Queen Victoria's grandchildren manifested the strain, even when her children married outside the family."

House nodded, leaning back. "Adams and Taub, go check his blood and do an MRI. While you're at it, show him some of your talents, Adams. He might want to know your gift with a baseball bat. Park and Chase, give him electrolytes and Ibuprofen to lessen the pain. Interview the patient for the family history. See if grandma had the hots for her brother."

Chapter 3

"You shouldn't take House too seriously." Chase started, noting Park's tense silence.

She punched the elevator button. "House can be an ass, but at least he is an honest ass."

Chase frowned. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Park decided to meet the issue head on. "You said you didn't think dating a work colleague was a good idea, but you asked Adams out last Thursday."

He opened his mouth then closed it again when the elevator door revealed a motley of doctors, nurses and patients. He nodded briefly to Dr. Heston and smiled at Veronica who gave him a wink. Chase was glad of the delay. It gave him time to marshall his defense. When they got off their floor, he resumed the conversation.

"It wasn't a date _date_."

Park shrugged. "It involved drinks, singing and eating together. Qualifies as a date."

Chase threw her an irritated and uncomfortable glance. "Look, I don't owe you any explanations."

She stopped walking and faced him. "Chase, I know I'm not 5'10 with curves and beautiful hair. But I am smart, funny and loyal. I would have rocked your world!" She stopped, surprised by her words. Park then looked at his left shoulder, wanting to die in embarrassment. "You just had to be honest to me, that's all."

Chase did not know what to say to that. With an almost dismissive wave of her hand, she prodded him to enter the room.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Chase stood by the bed, stealing a look at Park who kept her gaze glued on the patient's patient folder as though her life dependen on it. "My name is Dr. Chase. We just have some questions related to your family history."

The prince's face was somewhat hidden by a thick beard. "Good morning. Will Dr. House be arriving shortly?"

"He has seen your case." Chase checked his eyes and ears. "He wants us to do some tests to see what we can do."

Tamaca showed a crisp handkerchief stained with dried blood. "The bleeding has lessened somewhat."

Park started to write on the patient folder. "Do you feel any pain?"

"Just a bad headache." He settled in, smiling at the woman to his right. "I believe I did not have the pleasure..."

Park flushed, not used to such formality. "Dr. Park, Your Highness."

"Please call me Tamaca." He gave a small bow of his head.

She found herself drawn to his kind eyes. Though not a handsome man, he nonetheless exuded an authority that was quite unsettling. "Er, thank you, I think." Chase cleared his throat, forcing Park back to her senses.

She bent her head back to the folder. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Can you tell us anything about your family history?"

"No heart problems. No diabetes." A beautifully dressed woman entered the room. "Good morning," she smiled in the direction of Chase, looking him up and down.

Chase was speechless for a moment at the outright aggressive study. Park stepped in, irritated by the woman's interest. "I am afraid only family is allowed."

"Samantha is my girlfriend." Tamaco explained, while the woman smiled seductively, sitting by the chair and showing off her gorgeous long legs. She faced Park "Your accent is different. You are from the Philippines, yes?"

Park looked up in surprise. It was not everyday that anyone noticed her heritage. Many people normally assumed she was from Japan. Or the Shire, considering her small frame and short stature. "Have you been?"

She shook her head "No, but my maid was Filipino. Hardworking. Quite clean. Always smiling and was hardly loud. Knew her place."

Her snobbish demeanor rankled Park. Clearly she was not pleased to be told of the hospital's rules. "And you are?" she turned her cat eyes to Chase.

"Dr. Chase," he said in a calm, professional voice, trying not to show his disdain. He knew people like Samantha. Hell, he used to date women like her. "We were asking about the prince's family history, whether heart disease, diabetes and intermarriages among siblings were common."

Tomaco frowned. "My parents were not related nor were my grandparents." He stopped, then touched his lower stomach. "There is a problem."

Park quickly lifted the sheets and bit back a gasp. Blood seeped through his hospital gown.

Chase pressed a button, "This isn't good," he muttered, before calling the nurses.

Chapter 4

"All tests are clear," Park said tiredly, rubbing her eyes against the bright light. "No diabetes, high blood pressure or any virus. Tamaco was right. His family is as healthy as a horse."

Adams looked up from her specimens, "Tamaco?"

Chase answered absently, "Park and the prince had a moment earlier. The man is a hopeless flirt. " He looked at the slides again. "Except for his apparent clear health, his virility is going down. The bleeding has affected his reproductive tract, might jeopardize his ability to make little princes or princesses."

"Cancer." Taub reviewed the slides again. "Could be the prostate."

"Which it isn't. MRI says everything is clear." Adams countered. "Sounds like someone has a crush. He barely said two words to me."

"He's a patient." Park tried to end the conversation. "You think it's neurological?"

"Could be." House said through the intercom. "How else could you explain his preferred affiliation with you rather than Adams?"

"It's not scardosis or cancer." Chase said loudly, "and his eyesight is perfect."

"How do you know?" House countered, "Did he bat his eyelashes at you, too?"

Chase lifted a folder, "Did a CT scan and eye test earlier."

Adams reported, "Toxins from his clothes and food are absent."

"So, other than the bleeding, muscles spasms and diarrhea, we have no idea what his sickness is?" Taub thumbed his fingers on the counter wearily. "What are we missing?"

"Your brains," House countered. "The patient is clearly not telling you everything. The symptoms are effects of outside factors."

"We checked the food prepared at the hotel. Everything was clean." Adams reasoned.

"Yes, but no one checked his home." House's gravely voiced grew softer, as though he was stepping out. "Park, get the okay from the patient since you two have found a connection. Then take Chase with you. Adams and Taub, check his urine and stool. Might be a problem with his colon. This time work harder, Adams. Try lowering your blouse another inch. Remember we're all counting on you to deliver. "

Chapter 5

He woke up and found Park checking his feet.

"In my country, we would have to be married for you to take such liberties."

In spite of herself, Park laughed. "Lucky for you then that we are in New Jersey." She settled the blanket over his feet again. "The bleeding has stopped, Your Highness."

"Tamaco." He straightened then grimaced at the sound of plastic. "I'm glad that this will be taken off."

She efficiently pulled the sheet protecting the mattress off him, quickly folding it in a few steps before placing it in the trash. "But your plate count is still low."

"You still do not know what is wrong with me." It was not posed as a question. He looked at her, then glanced at the watch by his side. "Is this why you are here?"

"I was just checking a theory and to ask permission to enter your home." She murmured, reaching for the tips of his fingers. "Do you feel any pain?"

"No," he turned towards her voice. "Your hands are cold."

She immediately pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"You do that often."

"Sorry?"

"That." He motioned for her to sit. "This automatic reflex to apologize."

She caught herself before she blurted out the same word. "Force of habit, I suppose."

"Well, there is no need for that," he lifted his hands towards her, ready for another check. "You have a gentle touch."

She paused, not used to such praise. "Well, thank you," She proceeded to check his fingers again.

"No pain." He repeated. Park nodded, trying not to show her frustration at hitting a dead end. "My man will meet you at my residence. He will show you in." He gave her the number to reach.

"Will Samantha be at the apartment?" Park bit her lips as soon as the words were out.

A flash of pain flickered across his face before he schooled it shut. "No, apparently the blood was too much for her. She went out of town to attend a friend's wedding."

Park gave a polite smile, then sat on the chair by his bed. "I did not mean to pry."

He raised a brow, silently conveying that he did not believe her. "I apologize for her rudeness this morning. She can be," he paused, looking for the right word, "eccentric."

The wryness caught Park. "You must love her very much." She could not understand how such a kind, sweet man could be attracted to a vicious viper.

The prince straightened from his bed. "Yes, and though she might not appear to be, Samantha is in fact a good person. Just takes a while to peel the layers away." He caught her dubious look and laughed.

"There are _many_ layers." he relented.

Park frowned. "You deserve more than that."

"Why?" He eyed her, "Because I am a prince?"

"Because you are a good man." She countered. "I read about your work. How you raised funds to provide free healthcare to your people."

He smiled, "do not trust government PR and it was not all my doing. My office is very efficient."

Park stood her ground. "I trust my instincts."

The prince stopped teasing. "You are an odd one, Dr. Park."

She flushed, "I get that a lot."

"Even from the blond doctor?" He was astute, discreetly motioning to Chase across the closed clear glass. Chase had his coat on, his expression serious as he openly watched them.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Park started to rise from her chair.

"The way you looked when Sam was flirting with him." He motioned to his eyes. "Does he know?"

"He is used to women clamoring over him."

"Ask him out. Anything can happen."

"Not to plain, weird girls with stuffy clothes and a bad hairstyle."

He frowned at her. "Self-pity is always unwarranted." Then he stopped, "Give me your hand."

"Why?" Even though she asked, Park followed his instruction.

He quietly kissed the back of it. "Let's see if this will lead to anything." He whispered, winking at her.

Chapter 6

"You are getting too close to the patient." Chase said on the way to the regal residence.

Park kept her eyes on the road. "Why do you say that?"

Chase snorted. "First names. Kissing hands. He is too familiar with you. It's unseemly."

"That's rich coming from you, Chase." She countered softly, concentrating on parking the car.

He opened his door and started to walk briskly into the condominium unit. "I'm just saying, as a friend, it's best to be careful. Anyone can be easily swayed by his charm."

"The man is a patient."

"Exactly."

Park nearly stuttered in anger at his condescending words but Mr. Charles Smith approached and escorted them to a private floor. He opened the door, giving instructions that he will wait at the end of the hall during the investigation and escort them back downstairs.

Chase looked around the massive skyline view of New York City. "Your man sure has it made."

"He isn't my man." Park fought the irritation in her voice.

"Just saying," he shrugged, causing Park's anger to increase a notch. "Let's just get this over with."

The inspection went on with little conversation. Park occupied herself in the kitchen while Chase started first in the living room before entering the room.

After a moment, Chase called her. "Look at this," he lifted a bowl of green powder. "Why would they collect incense powder?" He nearly sneezed at the overpowering smell.

Park took a quick sniff and wrinkled her nose. It was too sweet smelling. "It's all over the room." She went to the adjoining space, which obviously was the study. There they found several pictures of Samantha.

"He seems quite taken in with her." He whistled loudly. "Best to remember that when he slobbers over your hand again."

She stopped and stared at him. "You think I fall for any bloke that happens to look my way?"

"I think that you are susceptible." He shrugged.

It riled her, his seeming nonchalance. "You are an arrogant ass."

"Name calling now?" Chase's drawl became more pronounced. A sign that he was losing his temper. "What's next, Park? Asking him out on a date."

"You're jealous." The realization hit both of them hard.

"As though that were possible." As soon as the words were out, he regretted it. The air crackled in tension. Park pressed her lips together and quickly left the room.

Chase followed. "Park," he reached for her hand. "I didn't mean that." His voice suddenly contrite. "I was angry. Look, it's just been a hard day."

"How many more times must I hear that I am out of your league, Chase?" She tried to pull away, fighting the tears but he held on, forcing her to look at him.

"Is there anything the matter, ma'am?" The bodyguard looked at them suspiciously. His hands on his hips.

"No, sir." Park stepped back when Chase finally let her go, discreetly wiping tears. "We were just done here."

"I'll see you out." The guard nodded, sharply following them outside the door.

The ride back was passed in silence. Chase tried to start the conversation but the tight grip of Park's hands on the steering wheel and her closed expression stopped him. He didn't know why he lashed out at her. He knew he was being a jerk but he couldn't stop himself. He was just looking out for her, he reasoned, and the delivery was off. Way off. Her words echoed in his mind, and it shamed him that he stooped so low.

When they reached the hospital, she quickly left the car, walking briskly towards the lobby. He sped up and held her arm, wanting to somehow ease the tension before they went back to work. "I didn't ask Adams out. We just happened to be at the same bar."

Silence followed his statement. she stared at his chest.

"I didn't mean to hurt you earlier. I was just concerned." His voice filled with soft regret. He tugged her arm when still she remained aloof. "Look at me."

"I'm sorry." His warm breathed washed over her.

She nodded, giving him a small sad smile. "Me, too."

Chapter 7

"Security was beefed up today. Apparently, the King will be arriving this evening to check on his son."

"Five days in, and the parent shows up. Such loving concern." House answered, reading the board again. "What are we missing?"

Taub read the report. "Chase maybe right. It is ITP."

House twirled his cane. "But it doesn't explain the bleeding."

"Took you long enough." House snapped at Chase and Park who walked into the room. Their faces closed.

"Sorry," Chase quickly reached for his folder. "We just tested the specimens. There was high presence of preromones." He glanced at Park. "The incense smell. It was all over the bedroom."

"Isn't that an aphrodisiac?" Adams frowned.

"Yes. It's meant to enduce sexual drive." House looked back at the board. "It makes sense. The man is allergic to it and thus triggered the ITP."

"And the bleeding?" Taub asked

Park shared her findings, "DNA came in. It's his DNA make up. While his immediate family was not related, his fourth generation maternal kin were. The bruising and rashes watered his blood cells, making him more susceptible to the disease."

"That's quite rare." House muttered. "A million to ten chances."

"Guess the prince just wasn't that lucky." Adams mused, pleased that the case was solved.

House nodded. "Start him on steroids and RBC." He walked towards the door. "If we get lucky, humpty dumpty's father will be so happy by his recovery, he'll give us a small island country to rule."

Chapter 8

_Two days after._

A knock interrupted their discussion.

"Good morning," There was no mistaking the deep modulated voice. "I have come to say thank you." Tamaco reached for House's hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. House."

"I hope your gratitude is big enough for a donation," he eyed the young stocky man. "I always wanted a jacuzzi in my office."

Tamaco laughed. "I will see what I can do." He then turned to the team, his eyes resting on Park. "Dr. Park, do you have a moment?"

She looked at him expectantly, clearly waiting for him to proceed.

Taub cleared his throat. "The room across is vacant." Park stood up awkwardly, stopping when Tamaco opened the door for her.

"Thank you for everything." He said, when she faced him.

"You're welcome." She smiled politely, discreetly taking a step back, "But I had done nothing special really. It was House's idea."

"Samantha told me everything." He countered, "About the pheromones."

"Is she back?"

He shook his head, "We said our goodbyes, the proper way."

"Are you all right?"

"I will be."

Park tugged his shirt. Her only known way to show affection, other than an embrace. "It's her loss. Any woman would be so lucky to have you."

He smiled. "You think so?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I know so."

"Call me when the blond doctor doesn't come to his senses, will you?"

She looked away, unsure by his frank regard. Tamaco touched the tips of her hair. He bent and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Don't lose hope."

When he left, Chi started for the other office then stopped at the shocked expressions of House, Taub and Adams. Chase leaned back on his chair, his face silently livid.

Chapter 9

_That evening. _

The presence of a handsome and foreign doctor in her doorstep caused a sensation. Park's mother was beside herself, smiling like a Cheshire cat, while her Father grimly stood by the side, eyeing the younger man as though he were a dilapidated car.

"Good evening," he greeted as he stepped in, taking sight of Popo, who took time to wave at him before returning to her knitting. "Is Park around?"

"You mean Chi," Her father answered, taking time answering. "It's nearly 10 pm." Chase was sure it was meant to make him uncomfortable.

"She is in the kitchen," her mother beamed, ignoring her husband's lack of hospitality "She is making apple pies. Such a good cook." She practically ran towards the direction of the kitchen. Chase would have followed hadn't Kwayen instructed him to stay in the foyer.

Eventually, Park showed herself. Her plain peach blouse covered with some flour. She took in the audience, and with a quiet word led Chase to her father's study.

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought your were avoiding me." Chase moved to close the door, leaning his weight on it. It was an understatement considering that he called her over 20 times and left nearly as many text messages. Had he not finally decided to visit her home, he would have gone on calling all night.

"I needed the afternoon off." Park cleared her throat. Chase kept on looking at her, his face not showing any emotions.

"The prince sent you a package and flowers this afternoon."

She nodded, learning of this earlier when House sent a picture of himself with a newly minted guitar and violets by his side.

"Are you going to see him?"

She bit back a sigh. Clearly House has also broadcasted the message. Was it too much to expect some respect for privacy? "The envelope was sealed for a reason."

Chase placed his hands in his pockets, his gaze remained fix on her. "What will we do, Park?" She knew enough that he was no longer speaking of the prince and sealed envelopes. She had always admired his directness.

"You tell me. Last I heard, we did not owe each other anything." Park surprised herself with that stark honesty.

His eyes never wavered from hers. "I don't want you to go out with him."

She felt her heart skip at the raw possessiveness.

"To soothe your ego?" Park stepped back, needing to put some distance. "Chase, I can't stop my life just because of a silly crush."

"Is that what you feel?"

Park took a deep breath and lied through her teeth. "Just a passing infatuation."

Chase pulled himself off the door and went to stand in front of her. He was so close, that she smelled his faint aftershave. He nudged his fingers to her chin, gently directing her to look at him.

"I screw up relationships." He started grimly. "No one ever stays."

"I'd like to stay." She met his blue gaze.

"It won't be easy. I won't be easy." He warned, but a flash of hope flared in his eyes.

"Neither am I."

He laughed at that. And because he could not resist, leaned down and gave her a small kiss. She sighed and pressed into him, drawing her arms around his waist while he tenderly pressed his hands on each side of her face. So this is what love felt, she thought. Safe, warm and at peace.

After a while, he lifted his head, studying her for a moment. The emotions in his eyes mirroring hers. He cleared his throat and formally asked: "Park, will you have dinner with me?"

Her face dimpled in happiness as she gave a quiet yes.


End file.
